Confesion Bajo la lluvia
by Shado0wEmerald
Summary: Bueno una cortita historia NaruSaku one-shot Pues para aquellos que solo quieran pasar el rato leyendo algo romantico, de no ser asi, pues no la recomiendo, ya que es tierna, y pues romantica... bueno perdon por el mal summary... bueno sayonara!


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí presentando uno de mis primeros intentos de one-shot, es NaruSaku espero les guste.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto nada mas la historia de aquí es mía.

_Pareja:_ NaruSaku

Universo Alternativo

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Confesión**** Bajo la lluvia**

**One-shot**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bajo un lugar donde podrían ocultarse de la lluvia…

-Saku: Aun no para de llover… ¿que haremos? ¿Naruto?...- apoya su espalda en la pared

-Naru: (Sonríe) No te preocupes Sakura-chan ya veremos…-se lleva una mano a su mentón en disimulo de poder pensar en algo.

-Saku: (Sonríe de igual manera) Naruto…

-Naru: ¿hmm? ¿Qué sucede?-voltea a verle (Se topa con los ojos de la ojijade)

-Saku: (Se pierde en aquellos ojos ojiazules) (Se sonroja) yo…- _´´porque siempre me pierdo cuando lo miro a los ojos… no me deja pensar…´´_- sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos revolviendo con ellas su cabello en señal de desespero.

-Naru: (No deja de mirarla al os ojos, no puede evitar sonrojarse) ¿Si? - _´´Que le pasara a Sakura-chan, esta algo… como decirlo… mmm.....… ¿desesperada?´´_- pone una mano sobre el hombro de la Haruno.

-Saku: (se encuentra un poco de espaldas, se sobresalta al sentir el toque de la mano de Naruto) Yo quería… _´´aleja los nervios siempre he podido hablar con el sin estar tan nerviosa´´_-(se decía para si) decirte que…

Algo la interrumpió en ese momento el ruido proveniente de los cielos de un color oscuro llego de repente, en un iluminante relámpago y de repente para provocar sustos e impresiones…

-Saku: Ahhh!! (Asustada se abraza por inercia de Naruto) _´´¿Qué ha sido eso?´´_ (Cada vez se apretaba mas al pecho de Naruto)

-Naru: (sonrojándose como un tomate) esto… Sakura-chan… no es que me incomode pero… ya puedes soltarme solo fue un relámpago y me… estas… (Toma algo de aire) asfixiando… (Esto último lo dijo con un poco de dificultad).

-Saku: (Abre un poco los ojos y se da cuenta que sus manos aun están enredadas con las del pobre chico) perdón Naruto!... (Lo suelta)

-Naru: (empieza a reponer su color al por fin poder respirar cayendo al piso mojado sin contar que seguía lloviendo) estoy bien…

-Saku: (Nada mas se puso a reír sonriéndole a Naruto y poco a poco acercándosele para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero la humedad del suelo hizo que cayera junto con el rubio) plosh*(efectos especiales) ahhh... ya nos mojamos je je je

-Naru: Creo que eso no te molesta… (Tratan ponerse de pie pero no lo logran)

-Saku: (sigue encima del rubio, se le queda mirando a los ojos aunque siguiesen mojándose por la lluvia nada le importaba en ese aspecto ni a ella ni a el) _´´Creo que ahora es un buen momento para decirle´´ ._

-Naru: (se sonroja al ver que Sakura lo mira fijamente) ¿Sakura-chan tengo algo en la cara? _´´Me pregunto si no le molestara que se lo diga´´._

-Naru/Saku: Tengo que decirte algo! (lo gritaron al unísono) heee! Ahhh yo primero bueno tu!

-Naru: No Sakura-chan, tu primero… (Sonrojándose y llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza).

-Saku: No tu primero Naruto… (Quedando con las mejillas ligeramente rosas, pero aun encima de el, creo que era muy cómodo).

-Naru: No en serio tu primero… (Sigue con la mano detrás de su cabeza).

-Saku: (comenzaba a desesperarse un poco) No Naruto dilo creo que lo mío puede esperar…

-Naru: Pues lo que iba a decir también puede esperar…jejeje (cierra los ojos y sigue con unos signos de nerviosismo).

Derrepente lo ojos del rubio se abrieron de sorpresa como platos al sentir presión sobre sus labios y mas al ver quien ejercía esa presión…

-Naru: _´´Sa...Sakura-chan!! ´´-_ fue lo único que pensó ya que siguió correspondiéndole el beso antes comenzado, un lindo y tierno beso...

Al tenerse que separar por la falta de aire, y la dificultad de poder respirar por la lluvia…

-Saku: ¡Te amo Naruto!… _´´Lo he dicho, por fin después de tanto tiempo´´_

-Naru: (esta mas que contento, muy feliz…) ¡Yo también te Amo Sakura-chan!! _´´No puedo creerlo… pero es verdad!´´ _(Le da un corto beso a su pelirosa).

Después de poderse levantar a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, van caminando al percatarse de que la lluvia no parara y se estaba haciendo algo tarde…

-Saku: Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?...

-Naru: ummm… (Se acuerda lo que iba a decirle) créeme Sakura-chan no es tan importante…

-Saku: Vamos! claro que si… anda dilo…

-Naru: (De un agarre inesperado jala a Sakura hacia el para que quedara contra su pecho abrazándola fuertemente, dejando a una sorprendida Sakura…) Te ves muy linda toda mojada- le susurra en el oído…

-Saku: (se sonroja) Naruto… (Pasa sus delicadas manos hacia los cabellos del rubio, para besarlo) Eres un pervertido…

-Naru: Bueno Sak… (La ojijade le impide seguir hablando poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del ojiazul).

-Saku: Pero así te quiero… (Le dedica una sonrisa a su Naruto).

Naruto la levanta cargándola entre sus brazos…

-Saku: (se abraza a Naruto) espera… Naruto… porque…

-Naru: Siempre te cuidare Sakura-chan, bueno también esto… quería decirte otra cosa…

-Saku: Si es sobre como me veo toda mojada…

-Naru: No, no es eso (siguen caminando) ¿quieres estar siempre conmigo, verdad?...

-Saku: Claro Naruto.. _´´Eres tan lindo Naruto´´_

-Naru: Bueno… (Se sonroja en extremo) quería saber… si tu…

-Saku: ¿mmm...?

-Naru: Ahhhh!! Dattebayo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia??.. _´´Bien lo dijiste siii!! ´´_

-Saku: (Sonríe) Claro que si Naruto!!... ya te habías tardado en preguntar… Naruto…

Lo vuelve a besar, en esos besos bajo la lluvia, tan bonitos y tiernos, en aquel llamado tal vez hasta apasionantes y más en un amor tan puro y verdadero.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_: Emmm estoy segura que esto es muy romántico, pero pues me gustan esta clase de historias lindas, y pues es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una y de mi pareja favorita el NaruSaku *w*

Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren comentarme algo, o a los que sepan como se hace un fanfic o un one-shot jeje por que carezco de experiencia.


End file.
